Many stores, restaurants, and venues utilize a sound system to play music. As a source of music, many of these venues use the radio, custom playlists, on-hand audio files, or other forms of databases for playing their music. The choice of which music to play typically comes from the owners or operators of stores or other venues, with little or no input from people at respective locations. As a result, many venues play music that is does not conform to the interests of the people who are present at the venue's location.